


Thermal

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: And that’s when the ice gives way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Malex please! Based on Alex saying “You do run hot Guerin” :) thank you!

“When you said you sent your father off to the coldest, farthest corner of the world, I didn’t think you meant that literally!”

Alex ignores the snark and focuses instead on what’s in front of him. His father hates the cold and Alex thinks this is a much, much better place for him than anywhere near Roswell. Of course it’s not without it’s hold ups. Namely the below freezing temperatures and the crippling isolation. They’re on foot because apparently his father is already laying traps out and this was the alternative to huddling in the car and waiting. Of course he didn’t expect Michael to bitch loudly the entire way. Alex is already painfully aware of the fact that all of this is his fault. He doesn’t need Michael Guerin’s patented snark.

“Oymyakon.”

“What?”

“Oymyakon, Russia. That’s the coldest permanently inhabited place on earth.”

Michael looks at him like he’s gonna kill him. It’s hard to take that seriously when he’s bundled in so many layers and a beanie is covering his hair. But Alex does his best not to laugh. Their trudge through the snow leads them eventually to a bank. Alex pauses and Michael nearly topples against him, but he manages to steady them both.

“What?” Michael asks.

“It’s a lake,” Alex explains, “frozen over.”

“Great,” Michael says sarcastically.

“Would you hold on?” Alex grabs him back, “we don’t know if it’s frozen over—“

“Seriously?” Michael rolls his eyes, “obviously it is.”

“Would you wait?!” Alex demands, loudly as he dares to but Michael has gone full stubborn and is already on the ice. Alex tells himself it’s cold as hell and probably fine. When Michael turns to make sure he’s being followed, Alex glares at him, “would you slow down?” He demands.

And that’s when the ice gives way.

Michael goes down. One moment he’s there and the next he’s gone. It’s dumb luck that he grabs the lip of the ice and holds on as tightly as he can. That he’s got anything to hold onto at all. Alex races towards the place where he was, getting as close as he can. Thankfully the ice is firm enough and he can slide right over to where Michael is, grabbing the back of his coat. He says thankfully because Michael is gripping at the ledge and kicking frantically, but the pure terror in his eyes makes Alex realize why he was so determined to just get across the ice.

Michael can’t swim.

“I got you,” Alex says, “hey, hey! Look at me!” Michael turns panic frozen eyes to him, “I need you to open your legs like you’re going to stomp and bring them together. On the count of three. One, two, three.”

Michael kicks and Alex hauls him up onto the ice. He wastes no time in getting them back, an action helped by Michael frantically scrambling away. It’s impossible to see anything this close. Alex really hopes he doesn’t have to beg Michael to use his powers. Thankfully the ice holds. He gets them back to the bank and hauls towards the cabin he saw earlier. He doesn’t let Michael pause or rest, he’s going to take advantage of every second of this adrenaline burst he can. He gets them to the cabin and pounds the door but no-one’s there. Thanking God for small favors he gets Michael inside and follows, bringing them over to the fireplace.

“Take off your clothes,” he orders.

It’s a testament to how cold he is that Michael does it with no snark. Alex strips to his base layer as well and wraps his coat around Michael’s back before wrapping his arms around his front. He’s fractionally taller but Michael burrows against him as best he can. He’s shivering which is a good sign but Alex still holds him.

“F-fuck that was cold,” Michael gets out.

“You’re lucky you run so hot,” Alex says.

“I don’t feel it right now,” Michael tells him.

Alex tightens his arms. He needs to go start a fire.

“I’m going to find wood,” he says.

“Hey! That water was really cold,” Michael starts and Alex rolls his eyes.

“I meant for the fire,” he says, “zip the coat up. Hopefully there’s some around here.”

Their luck holds and he finds some just outside, covered in a tarp. He grabs two armfuls and goes back for a third. Michael is shivering by the fireplace and Alex can feel the chill settling in his bones from just a little while outdoors. Still this is more important than the warmth Michael seems to always radiate and he quickly gets a fire going. Michael is immediately next to him, letting the warmth wash over him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more attracted you than I am right now,” he says.

“Let’s finish getting you warmed up,” Alex says, unzipping the coat and wrapping his arms around Michael. Michael yelps the moment Alex makes contact and he remembers that he was outside, “shit, sorry—“

“Keep your hands there,” Michael orders, “but Jesus. Take gloves next time.”

Alex keeps his hands pressed to Michael’s hot skin. It’s been a while since they touched without clothes on—or with one of them without clothes on. He’s almost forgotten just how hot Michael feels. It’s odd how now that he knows what Michael is, a million little things he’s made excuses for immediately have an explanation.

“I thought you were sick the first time we hooked up,” he admits, “your body temperature was so high.”

“Best I can tell it’s just part of our physiology,” Michael says and then stops, “is that why I found DayQuil in my truck?”

“I thought you were sick!” Alex protests, “I didn’t want you to get worse.”

Michael shakes his head but his lips are curving into a smile that seems to warm Alex in a different way. Michael deserves more kindness than the world has given him. Alex is glad to make up even just a fraction of the difference. It’s oddly intimate to be confessing this kind of thing when neither of them can run away or back off or do any of the physical stuff they so often do in these moments. He doesn’t have a choice but to hold Michael and he doesn’t hate having the excuse of survival. Except for the lingering threat of hypothermia.

“Can you not swim at all?” He asks finally. Michael tenses, “I get why but—“

“We live in the desert,” Michael says under his breath.

“I’ll teach you,” Alex offers. Michael looks at him with narrowed eyes, “I just had to re-learn. Trust me, it’s all still fresh.”

Vulnerability isn’t either of their strong suits but maybe the warped mutual destruction of them both being in that position is luring enough to get Michael to shrug.

“If you wanna waste your time with that, sure,” he says.

“Great,” Alex replies, not rising to the bait, “but lets get through this first, yeah?” 

“I mean it wasn’t a big deal, you know?” Michael continues, not taking the offer of a subject change, “when I was growing up. Riding a bike, sure. But it’s not like anyone had a pool—“ he trails off with an angry, embarrassed shrug. Alex knows he never seems to say the right things in these situation, “it’s not a big deal.”

“You know I had to learn how to walk?” He says, “and swim. And I still don’t know how to ride a bike,” Michael looks up at him, “you want to play this game I’ll pull the cripple card.”

“You’re out of your mind,” Michael mutters and presses back against him, but the tension in him does somewhat lessen, “and fucking cold. Were you always this cold?”

“Compared to you I was,” Alex says, “am,” he corrects, “you run so hot—“ he feels Michael grin against him. And something else, “you just almost drowned, you can’t be serious.”

“It’s a bodily reaction!” Michael objects, “you want me to—“

“Do not move,” Alex orders.

“Aye Aye Captain,” Michael says.

“Do not call me that,” Alex snaps. This close, Michael can definitely tell why. There’s something wicked in his eyes when he looks at him but Alex gives him a pleading look. The last thing they need is for whoever’s cabin this is to walk in on them like that, “we don’t even know whose cabin this is.”

“It’s fine,” Michael says, “doors are locked.”

“Michael—“ Alex warns.

“Say no,” Michael challenges, “and I’ll stop.”

Alex digs his teeth into his lower lip. He should. Not because he doesn’t want to but because this is not the time or the place. But Michael’s fucking warm and when that warmth is pressed against him, it’s really really difficult to think practically. This is an unsanctioned operation and his clothes still have to dry out anyway. Michael gets to his belt buckle but doesn’t go any farther, giving him another chance to back out.

“This has to be quick,” he says.

“Aye A—“

“I am not that kind of Captain!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: Alex teaches michael to swim

Michael looks down at the water.

This is a dumb fucking idea.

He can swim. Obviously. Also he lives in New Mexico and apparently Antar’s oceans are made of jello, so really he should be in some dive bar having a bikini jello wrestling contest. Not standing in front of a pool glaring down at his own reflection. Really it’s just practical. But Alex asked and they are friends so here he is. Being friendly. Even though this is really fucking dumb.

“Hey,” Alex says.

Michael turns and sees him coming over. Getting to know each other means he’s aware now that Alex isn’t fully comfortable showing his prosthetic. He’s quick with a joke when he tells people or they have to know, but willingly showing it isn’t something he likes to do. Even taking off his shoes around people has a new meaning. It’s a strange juxtaposition with the man who couldn’t get all his clothes off fast enough in the air stream, but Michael is willing to chalk it up to their cosmic connection.

“Hey,” he says, “you ready?”

Alex lets out a weak laugh and looks around, waving at the woman who comes over with far too much pep in her step for Michael’s liking. The water is dangerous. People drown in like three inches of it. But Baywatch over there comes towards them with a bright grin and a bouncing ponytail that may not hold a candle to Alex’s black swim trunks but that Michael can still appreciate.

“Hi,” she says, “you must be Captain Manes,” she sticks her hand out.

“Please, call me Alex,” he says with a smile, shaking her hand, “this is my friend Michael.”

“Hi,” she sticks her hand out.

“Hey,” he says, trying for his best smile and failing miserably when he can see the water behind her. Even that red swim suit isn’t enough to take his mind off the death trap, “so you teach a lot of adults?” He asks.

  
“Absolutely,” Baywatch says, “some people never learned or don’t have access to a pool regularly. Some people just want to be stronger swimmers.”

“Or lost legs,” Alex says. Joke number one.

“Or lost legs,” Baywatch echoes.

“Great, I know how to swim,” Michael says.

“Then this will be a breeze!”

Alex has been swimming since he lost his leg. It’s great therapy. But that’s been around other veterans. This is the first time he’s been in a pool surrounded by people who keep looking at his leg. It’s the control that gets him. Alex doesn’t mind people looking at him when it’s because of his fashion choices, but he doesn’t have a choice when it comes to the leg. It messes with his head. There are a select few circumstances he’s okay with being vulnerable around Michael under. His body is one of them and that includes this. Also he knows Michael is a terrible swimmer. So there’s a few issues that need to be addressed.

He can’t bring himself to lock his leg up in the locker and come out on crutches. So when their swim teacher nods he goes over to the bench and takes off the leg. It’s among the first times he’s been outside with his stump fully exposed. The only thing that makes it even moderately more bearable is that Michael’s there. If he keeps looking at Michael, maybe one day he can look over at everyone else. He  gets over to the side of the pool and sets his crutches down, sliding into the cool water before anyone can suggest he uses the chair lift. Alex was taught that you get in as fast as possible and wastes no time in dunking below the surface, popping up and swiping his hair back. It’s disorienting to feel the pressure curving around where his leg ends, but it’s not a bad feeling.

“Alright Michael, your turn!”

Michael is not a get in at once guy. He’s a dip your toe in and re-think all your life choices guy. Alex watches as he makes his way down the ladder, his stomach contracting more and more as the water gets higher. Finally he joins them in the shallow end, his stomach tight and trying to keep as much of himself out of the water as he possibly can. He comes right by Alex looking wildly disgruntled and Alex exhales visibly. So Michael copies him, cringing as the water gets higher on his skin.

“How long are we here for?” He asks.

“Duck under,” Alex says.

“Duck under? Are you crazy?”

“No, I promise it’ll be better. Hold onto the wall and just dunk yourself.”

Michael grips the wall and stares at him for a long moment, full of complete skepticism before he pinches his nose and dives under. He comes up a moment later, curls plastered against his forehead and flinging water every which way. He drops his hand and shoves his wet hair off his forehead, which somehow only makes the scene even more adorable. It’s easy to forget how much hair he has until it’s soaking wet.

“Better?” Alex asks.

“A little,” Michael admits.

“Okay lets get started!” Their instructor says.

It’s a disaster but no-one dies. They make maybe a tiny bit of progress but only in that Michael’s violent doggy paddle becomes something that will probably not take someone’s eye out and he learns how to float and tread without his prosthetic on. Basically they are both significantly less drowning risks than they were. It’s progress. But the real milestone comes at one point when Alex realizes he isn’t thinking about anyone looking at him or his missing leg. Not as he watches Michael violently gesture to explain why going past his waist is a completely ridiculous idea. It’s got something to do with him never planning to leave the desert.

“But what if we take a trip somewhere?” Alex asks. Michael whips around towards him, “and there’s a pool at the hotel?”

“A pool at the hotel?” Michael repeats, “where are we going on this trip?”

“Hawaii,” Alex says instantly, “we’ll see Pearl Harbor.”

“Don’t appeal to my love of history,” Michael says, but he goes to the water deeper than his waist.

Finally their instructor comes back with several brightly colored pool noodles and a pair of webbed gloves. Alex has read up on these and puts them on, taking one of the pool noodles while Michael takes the other two. At their teachers motioning they make their way into the deep end of the pool. She has them putter around there for a bit and Alex looks over at Michael who looks slightly less disgruntled than he did at the start of the lesson.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Alex says.

“We’re talking about that Hawaii trip,” Michael tells him, finally looking away from the deep end and back to him.

They make their way back and Alex flexes his fingers in the gloves. Before the water gets too low on his waist he swipes his hand across it, sending a wave over Michael that hits his back. He sees Michael’s shoulders lock and he turns towards him. Alex shoves another wave at him that hits him square in the face, making him look once again completely disgruntled and outraged. But instead of not having someone to blame, now he definitely does.

“You’re dead,” he says, shoving water at Alex and beginning to wade towards him.

“Don’t try to force each other under,” their teacher calls, which might be the exact wrong thing to say to him and the exact right thing to say to Michael who actually pauses, “thank you Michael,” their teacher says.

  
“I guess some things never change,” Alex comments dryly, “are you going to clean the boards for her after class too?”

Michael scowls at him.

“Coming from the guy who could have used the extra credit I got to do that,” Michael snaps back, “I passed that class with an A++”

“Oooo,” Alex says, pushing back off the slope.

“And besides she isn’t using a blackboard—“

“Uh huh,” Alex says.

Michael goes pink and strikes out in the closest thing Alex has seen him do to a freestyle the entire day. But like a kid riding a bike for the first time, when he realizes he’s in the deeper water without the support of a pool noodle he immediately scrambles over the side of the pool and to the slope where he can put at least his toes on something solid. Alex paddles over and catches the side of the pool, but Michael doesn’t look as disgruntled as before. Or as scared.

“You okay?” Alex asks.

“You’re an ass,” Michael says, swiping water over his head.

He might be an ass, but Michael still helps him up the rail so he doesn’t have to use the chair and grabs his crutches so he can hobble over to his leg. As he’s toweling off, he looks up to see a young boy who also is missing a leg. His mother wraps an arm around him and looks over at Alex. No matter how self conscious he feels about his leg, Alex refuses to ever let another kid feel as isolated as he did growing up. He waves at the boy who waves back. When Alex looks over at Michael, Michael’s already picking up his leg and sleeve. So he grabs his crutches and turns to their swim teacher.

“Same time next week?”

“Sounds good,” she says, “you both did great today. I’ll see you next week.”


End file.
